prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 17, 2018 Smackdown results
The July 17, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 17, 2018 at Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. Summary Incensed over his controversial United States Title defeat to Shinsuke Nakamura this past Sunday at WWE Extreme Rules, Jeff Hardy kicked off SmackDown LIVE. Jeff admitted that he possibly wasn't thinking clearly when he chose to start the match two days ago after Nakamura went low. The Charismatic Enigma promised he would be focused on two things tonight: Making The King of Strong Style feel as much pain as possible and taking back his United States Championship. With Zelina Vega having brazenly stepped to the WWE Champion on behalf of her business associate earlier in the night to challenge him to a contest, Andrade “Cien” Almas took on AJ Styles on SmackDown LIVE. Backing up Vega's bold words, Almas was relentless in his onslaught on Styles in what was unquestionably the biggest match of his blue brand tenure. It even appeared Andrade may be closing in on the victory when he hit his signature running double knees to Styles in the corner, but The Phenomenal One narrowly kicked out before catching Almas in the Calf Crusher out of nowhere for the tapout win. With Sonya Deville in her corner, Mandy Rose attempted to bust out every trick in the book to try and get the edge on The Irish Lass Kicker, but Becky Lynch forced God's Greatest Creation to tap to the excruciating Dis-arm-her. After the match, Lynch took the microphone and vamped that she was ready to regain the SmackDown Women's Championship. In the backstage area, Carmella, who wanted to focus on the next Mellabration, bristled at the notion that Becky could challenge her for the championship, but SmackDown LIVE General Manager Paige scheduled a non-title match between The Princess of Staten Island and The Irish Lass Kicker for next week. And if Becky prevails in that bout, she will earn an opportunity to challenge for the SmackDown Women's Championship at SummerSlam! After Samoa Joe savagely attacked Tye Dillinger on the entranceway last week and put The Perfect 10 to sleep with the Coquina Clutch, the two Superstars finally squared off tonight on SmackDown LIVE. Never one to back down, Dillinger brought the fight and landed several haymakers on The Samoan Submission Machine as they brawled around ringside, but Joe was laser-focused, pummeling The Perfect 10 and defeating him with the Coquina Clutch. Never one to be able to leave well enough alone, The Miz opted to throw a “funeral” for Team Hell No following their loss to SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Bludgeon Brothers at WWE Extreme Rules this past Sunday. Equipped with the full regalia and a slew of pallbearers, The A-Lister completely ran down Team Hell No's performance on Sunday and their legacy as a team. After hearing The Miz call Team Hell No “dead” and claim that Daniel Bryan is “destroying his legacy,” Bryan stormed the ring, attacking The Miz from behind. Soon, the pallbearers interjected, allowing The Miz to escape. However, Bryan turned the tables on the pallbearers, wiping them out with a barrage of suplexes and eyeing Miz down with the deadliest of intentions. After competing in the barbaric Six-Man Tag Team Tables Match this past Sunday, Eric Young of SAnitY and Kofi Kingston of The New Day looked to continue the war in hard-hitting singles action. Both Superstars kept an eye on the rival conglomerates lurking at ringside, and SAnitY's presence paid off for Young when Killian Dain threw Woods into Kingston behind the referee's back, allowing Young to connect with his neckbreaker variation for the win. Coming in as focused as he promised, Jeff Hardy took the fight to Shinsuke Nakamura as he attempted to regain the United States Title in this WWE Extreme Rules rematch. With the playing field leveled (unlike Sunday), the Superstars exchanged stiff strikes at a dizzying pace to stake their claim to the title. In the pivotal moments, Jeff seemed to have Nakamura down for the count after hitting him with a picture-perfect Swanton Bomb. However, outta nowhere, Randy Orton arrived, broke up Jeff's pin attempt and started savagely assaulting him to give The Charismatic Enigma the disqualification win. A wounded Hardy attempted to fight back, but The Apex Predator overwhelmed the former United States Champion, stomping his skull into the steel steps. Then, in a very disturbing scene, The Viper attempted to rip the piercing out of Hardy's ear, extensively stretching his earlobe. The Viper then threw Hardy over the announcer's table and continued the assault. WWE personnel ran down to try to stop Orton's attack, but Randy concluded the beating by DDT’ing Hardy off the table, as Nakamura just watched on from a distance. Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated The Bar (Cesaro & Sheamus) *AJ Styles defeated Andrade Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) by submission (14:22) **Styles was the WWE Champion at the time of this match. *Becky Lynch defeated Mandy Rose (w/ Sonya Deville) by submission (4:21) *Samoa Joe defeated Tye Dillinger by submission (2:11) *Eric Young (w/ Alexander Wolfe & Killian Dain) defeated Kofi Kingston (w/ Big E & Xavier Woods) (9:28) *Jeff Hardy defeated Shinsuke Nakamura © by disqualification in a WWE United States Championship match (14:55) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Jeff Hardy addresses Shinsuke Nakamura 7-17-18 SD 1.jpg 7-17-18 SD 2.jpg 7-17-18 SD 3.jpg 7-17-18 SD 4.jpg AJ Styles vs. Andrade Almas 7-17-18 SD 5.jpg 7-17-18 SD 6.jpg 7-17-18 SD 7.jpg 7-17-18 SD 8.jpg 7-17-18 SD 9.jpg 7-17-18 SD 10.jpg Becky Lynch vs. Mandy Rose 7-17-18 SD 11.jpg 7-17-18 SD 12.jpg 7-17-18 SD 13.jpg 7-17-18 SD 14.jpg 7-17-18 SD 15.jpg 7-17-18 SD 16.jpg Samoa Joe vs. Tye Dillinger 7-17-18 SD 17.jpg 7-17-18 SD 18.jpg 7-17-18 SD 19.jpg 7-17-18 SD 20.jpg 7-17-18 SD 21.jpg 7-17-18 SD 22.jpg Daniel Bryan interrupts the Miz 7-17-18 SD 23.jpg 7-17-18 SD 24.jpg 7-17-18 SD 25.jpg 7-17-18 SD 26.jpg 7-17-18 SD 27.jpg 7-17-18 SD 28.jpg Eric Young vs. Kofi Kingston 7-17-18 SD 29.jpg 7-17-18 SD 30.jpg 7-17-18 SD 31.jpg 7-17-18 SD 32.jpg 7-17-18 SD 33.jpg 7-17-18 SD 34.jpg Jeff Hardy vs. Shinsuke Nakamura 7-17-18 SD 36.jpg 7-17-18 SD 36.jpg 7-17-18 SD 37.jpg 7-17-18 SD 38.jpg 7-17-18 SD 39.jpg 7-17-18 SD 40.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #987 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #987 at WWE.com * Smackdown #987 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:2018 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results